


Nesting

by DesertDraggon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Biting, Cecil is an enderman, Clawing, M/M, Other, but carlos is human he's just weird, dragon dick, i just wanted to write some porn i'm sorry, nightcraft AU, sleepy carlos likes to nest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in my Minecraft AU where Cecil is an Enderman and Carlos is a scientist studying the minecraft world, mainly Endermen anyways. </p>
<p>Carlos has had a hard week and just wants to curl up and sleep for like ever, but he's interrupted by sudden Cecil. After it all though, Carlos doesn't mind a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on AO3 and about Cecilos! -happy dragon dance- If you have any questions or want to get more into this nifty Nightcraft AU, message me at my tumblr http://randomdraggon.tumblr.com/ and visit my Nightcraft ask blog! http://ask-nightcraft.tumblr.com/

Carlos wandered around his small bedroom that was attached to his lab, getting ready to sleep for a few days, give or take. He'd been working nonstop on repairs to the second floor lab and roof installments because of a meteor strike. For some reason it seemed his little desert biome he lovingly called Night Vale, was prime target practice for star darts. Whoop de friggin do. As much as Carlos loved space, which was a lot, I mean half his clothes were space themed, these meteors tend to get on his nerves quite a bit. So now, exhausted, and nearly striped of his dirty work clothes, he was going to take a loooooooong nesting period.

Well, that was the plan. Tired as he was he didn't notice the 'vloomp' behind him until he was bumping into the new arrival to his room whilst attempting to rid himself of his pants and boxers. When he came in contact he let out a very loud 'yeep!' and tumbled to the floor, tripping on his pants as he jumped and tried to turn around. He stared up at the dark, towering guest, his heart thumping quickly. He let out a sigh in relief when he calmed down enough to really see who it was.

"Oh cheese Cecil you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that." He chuckled and gave a sheepish grin to the tall dark creature. Cecil cooed at him and crouched slightly, his bright eyes full of worry and his long fingers twitching to move to attempt to help Carlos up. Carlos sat up and put a hand out to settle on Cecil's knee to delude his worry. "I'm alright, just tired is all." With that Cecil cheered up, gurgling happily at Carlos. Carlos giggled, Endermen sounded adorable when they were happy. 

Suddenly though with a low tremble emitting from Cecil, he remembered his current state of undress and blushed. He looked up at Cecil to find him scanning Carlos's body, making small purrs. Carlos bit his lip. The Enderman had been courting him for about a year now, way past when most of their kind gives up trying to woo their mate. Carlos felt bad in that moment, he was hesitant to accept Cecil's proposal because truthfully he was in the dark about their mating habits after courting and was afraid of what would happen. Carlos wasn't sure he was ready for an intimate relationship with a strange and different species. It almost felt like it would be bestiality and while he did enjoy a good porn manga about that every now and then doesn't mean he entirely approves of the practice in reality. 

Cecil cooing again, closer this time, brought Carlos out of his thoughts. He gasped when Cecil crouched low to Carlos, nearly seeing eye to eye. He cocked his head with a low purr. He was asking....Carlos recognized this from studying the other Endermen, this was the part in which the other generally agreed to be their mate and they would vloomp off to some unknown location to, well, mate. Carlos swallowed hard; he got that queasy feeling in his stomach as the blood rushed south. Cecil was secreting his pheromones and suddenly the room smelled like a mix of dust and fruit loops. Carlos vaguely pondered if Cecil tasted like fruit loops too because he really missed fruit loops and why was he thinking that oh no. 

"Cecil, uhm." He started shakily, not entirely knowing what he was going to say next, but Cecil crept forward with a short chirp that generally meant 'yes?' Carlos worried his lip again and decided to think about this from a scientific point of view. Well he would have been doing that in the first place but he was tired, who could blame him? Seeing as he knew zip about Endermen's mating rituals, becoming Cecil's mate would be ideal because he could learn about them firsthand. There was also a lot of physiology he could learn from Cecil if they got intimate. It would be really beneficial to his research. And from a Carlos perspective, it might prove to be some nice sex. Who knows right? And from an even deeper Carlos’s heart perspective, He was really comfortable with Cecil. Cecil was kind, and helpful, and he felt like he could tell him anything he wanted. Cecil was a fixed point that he could depend on, and he did feel like there was something there for him, he was just scared. He didn’t want to be scared. So with a deep breath and his mind screaming at him that is was fucking weird stop that, he continued. "Yes. Yeah I'll be your mate...Cecil....yeah." 

Totally nailed it. 

Cecil however made a loud purr/chirp in joy and scooped Carlos up, and into his bed. At first Carlos was confused seeing as Endermen would disappear with their mate, but figured, they probably go to their own nests to mate or something, and my bed is probably indistinguishable from some creature's nest. So the wild Carlos's territory is joined by the majestic Cecil. 

Carlos gasped as Cecil clambered on top of him, his long spindly body and disproportionate limbs curling around him, caressing him softly. Cecil went to nuzzle Carlos's nose and Carlos took that opportunity to lean up into a kiss. Cecil seemed confused but decided he liked whatever strange alien Carlos was doing so he let him while his hands wandered the brown, flushed skin of his chosen mate. Carlos may not have been his own kind, but he was perfect. His strange white toothed smile and his dark brown tuft of curly messy fur, with touches of grey curling out from above where his tiny ears were stationed. Oh and his high and oaky voice that sent Cecil's intestines squirming. Oh he was so so perfect and new. And soon to be all his.  
Carlos on the other hand, determined Cecil did taste a little like fruit loops. Fruit loops, and paper. It was wonderful. The scientist let out a noise of surprise when Cecil went to nuzzle his neck, flicking his long fuchsia tongue along the salty skin and nipping oh so lightly with his lipless teeth at his collar bone. Carlos twitched just and laid there letting Cecil do as he pleased while also mentally trying to take notes of exactly what Cecil did to record later. Well to the best of his current ability. 

When Cecil positioned himself down so his pelvis matched up with Carlos's and ground up against him, Carlos realized he had no idea what kind of sexual organ Cecil had, was is male-like? Female-like? Was it something else altogether. Ooooo or maybe tendrils! He could only guess until Cecil revealed, which, by the smooth slimy feeling that he started feeling slide up against him, he didn’t have to guess anymore. Carlos looked in between them to find a large pointed penis that seemed like it was tapered and ribbed, along with some round small spines on the top side. He froze at the size if the thing, it seemed to be covered in its own self lubricant but Carlos was having doubts about whether or not that would be harmful to him if it, well, yeah.

Cecil growled and began to rock faster and harder against Carlos, the friction sending shocks of pleasure through him as well. Carlos instinctually bucked his hips attempting to get into a rhythm with Cecil's humping. He couldn't help but letting out little moans and whimpers, he was always very vocal when it came to sex. 

"Ceeeecil, oh, please just do what you're gonna do already I'm not gonna, aAah last much longer." He pleaded, earning an animalistic growl from Cecil, who began to flip Carlos over to his stomach. Carlos whined as the creature pulled his hips up, forcing his back to arch and his face to be shoved into the pillow. Carlos curled his toes in anticipation. As Cecil gently prodded Carlos's backside with his, as Carlos would describe it, dragon dick, he slowly pushed in; the lubricant his penis's sheath produced was extremely slick and hot. Carlos moaned into his pillow as it sank deeper inside him, the strange grooves and spines catching on every ring and sending pleasure and discomfort through his body. Cecil whined and impatiently began to push deeper, getting his dick halfway in before giving in and pulling out to thrust back in, pushing farther than before. Carlos let out a shout at the sudden change in pace, biting and winding his fingers into the pillow. Cecil greedily sped up the pace thrusting harder into Carlos's ass, making the much smaller man moan even louder. Carlos couldn't be more relieved that nothing seemed too different from sex with another human, except, well, to be honest Cecil's dick was pretty fucking great, the ribs and knobs hit all his sensitive points and pulled and pushed and oh god that felt so good, right. There. Oh! Yes! 

Carlos was mewling and scrambling to hold something and squeeze, there was so much pleasure racing through him right now he felt so submissive to Cecil's will. Cecil’s hands came into reach and so he went for them, interlocking his fingers with the Endermen’s claws and holding tightly. "Ah! Cecil please, oh! Harder!" He shouted breathlessly. He was so close to cumming and he hasn't even been touched since Cecil was grinding on him. He ground his hips back in time with Cecil's thrusts, causing him to go deeper and hit his prostrate, sending sparks through his body. His eyes rolled back and he screamed Cecil's name as he came. Cecil growled deeply and gurgled into Carlos's ear. He licked his shoulder and thrust harder into his Carlos, nearing his own climax. He dragged his claws down Carlos's arms, earning yelps from the man as they lightly broke the skin leaving pink scratches, and then pulled them all the way down his tan back, stopping to dig into Carlos's sides. Carlos let out a wheeze and clutched his pillow tighter. As Cecil approached his limit he let himself go and fucked Carlos with wild abandon, earning even louder moans from Carlos. 

Then he came, his thick deep fuchsia cum pouring into Carlos's behind as he bit down into his shoulder, causing a pain filled yelp from the scientist. Cecil stayed that way for a while, his jaw locked into Carlos's flesh and his dick emptying its contents into his mate. When he finally let go and slid out, his dick now limp and retreating into its slit, he let Carlos collapse onto the bed, gasping and letting in sharp inhales from the pain of his bite. Cecil whined in apology and licked at the wounds he inflicted. Carlos's blood tasted of metal and it was strange. The Latino lay there panting, his eyes half lidded and glazed over with tears. Cecil purred and pulled Carlos over onto his side so Cecil could flop beside him on the soft thing. Carlos looked absolutely absentminded and, pretty satisfied if Cecil were to say so. He cooed with pride and put his forehead upon Carlos's, earning a sleepy and perfect smile. Carlos laid a hand on Cecil's side, lazily becoming him to come closer, and Cecil complied, curling his gangly limbs around Carlos in a cocoon of Cecil and fruit loop smell. Carlos entangled his legs with Cecil's thighs and sighed happily. That was a lot better than he had dreaded it would be, minus the biting, well...he could probably get used to that.

Carlos dozed off with a small content smile on his face. Cecil purred gently, stroking his mate's face gently, marveling over the feeling of his stubble before finally drifting off to sleep himself. 

Goodnight, Carlos, goodnight.


End file.
